If we were to blossom
by oshzt
Summary: Tolong beli bunga Jongin dan memberikannya rumah.. chanyeol/kai!fic chankai, pg, au, [If we were to blossom bahasa version]


IF WE WERE TO BLOSSOM [BAHASA VER]

**AUTHOR:** KRISOUL LIVEJOURNAL

**Translated: **Oshzt ffnet

T |Angst flawless | Chanyeol/kai

**I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING. I JUST TRANSLATE THIS IN BAHASA. ALL THE CREDIT GO TO KRISOUL **

.

* * *

.

Dalam perjalanan ke universitas, dekat toko buku tua, jika kau berdiri diam—tenang—dan menutup matamu, kau dapat merasakan aroma samar bunga di udara. Berjalanlah ke ujung blok di sekitar sudut itu, maka Kau akan melihat Jongin, _the flower boy_, dengan kulit karamelnya yang halus, karena matahari bersinar keras setiap harinnya.

_._

_bunga untuk dijual, bunga untuk dijual._ _  
lili cukup berserakan di sekitar kakiku_ _  
warna cantik yang tidak bisa ku lihat._

_._

Setiap Rabu dengan sajak baru, dia duduk dengan ember bunga hijau, berwarna seperti pelangi. tidak ada yang tahu di mana dia dan ke mana dia akan pergi setelah ia menjual bunga-bunganya. diam, semua orang membeli bunganya, meskipun sebagian dari simpati atau hanya sekedar iba. Dan mereka semua menggelengkan kepala, berpikir _sayang_ dan tidak pernah tega melihat langsung ke arahnya—Jongin.

Pengecualian bagi Chanyeol, karena menurutnya jongin adalah anak paling indah yang telah ia temui, cantik. saat dia mencium bunga di udara, itu terang seperti hari musim perjalanan kesekolah, dia memastikan berhenti sejenak untuk membeli bunga Jongin. _agapanthuses_—atau dapat disebut lili air—adalah favorit Chanyeol, warnanya yang ungu terang dengan kontras daun hijau. Walaupun begitu, _agapanthuses _adalah pemandangan langka, yang artinya dia tidak dapat membelinya setiap hari. jadi dia membeli bunga matahari sebagai gantinya, jika tidak ada lili.

Pertama kalinya Chanyeol bertemu jongin, Jongin hanya memiliki _agapanthuses_ untuk dijual. Saat itu, Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk pada bunga ungu, menunggu jawaban tapi tidak ada respon. Kecuali—penjual bunga itu tidak dapat melihat, pikir Chanyeol.

Kepala Jongin turun dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya. Chanyeol menunjuk lagi dengan lebih menekankan jarinya pada ember di dekat Jongin dan ketika jongin tidak merespon lebih, Chanyeol menendang ember, kesal.

kebisingan mendadak mengejutkan Jongin dan dia menegapkan dirinya. "Ya? Apa yang akan anda inginkan?"

Dan saat itulah realisasi menyentuh Chanyeol.

_Ia sungguh buta._

Chanyeol menatap sekitar, mencoba memikirkan cara untuk berkomunikasi.

"Um ... kau masih disana?"

_Aku sangat menyesal!_ Chanyeol melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, frustrasi dengan situasi. dia benar-benar ingin bunga.

Jongin mengerang, berpikir bahwa itu mungkin anak-anak yang sedang mengerjainya lagi.

Putus asa, Chanyeol meraih tangan Jongin, Jongin menunduk kembali pada kontak tubuh mendadak. tapi Chanyeol kekeuh, membimbing tangan Jongin ke ember _agapanthuses_, dan berharap jongin akan mengerti.

"Oh, Kau ingin _agapanthuses_?" satu tekanan jari Chanyeol di kulit Jongin berarti, Ya. "OK, Beri aku waktu sebentar." Chanyeol melihat seringai jongin, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengerti itu, Jongin cukup tahu bahwa seringainya bukanlah seringai sama sekali. tidak ada kesombongan di balik itu karena Jongin merasa lega untuk menemukan seseorang seperti '_dirinya_'.

.

_Bunga-bunga untuk dijual, bunga untuk dijual._ _  
aku memiliki kebun sendiri dengan di tumbuhi mawar._ _  
silahkan membeli bunga tersebut dan memberi mereka rumah._

_._

"Namaku? Jongin."

Chanyeol mengambil tangan kiri jongin dan mencoba menulis 찬. "Chan?" satu tekanan. ia menulis 열 dan jongin menggeleng, "tidak tahu." Chanyeol mengulangi lagi dengan perlahan. "Yeol ... Chan—yeol?" satu tekanan, Ya.

.

Jika kelas Chanyeol berakhir lebih awal, dia berjalan menuju Jongin, melemparkan jaketnya ke bahu Jongin. jika dia masih ada, Chanyeol duduk dengan dia, kadang-kadang membawa makan siang untuk berbagi. pada awalnya, mereka duduk dalam diam, tapi menjadi terlalu menakutkan bagi jongin sehingga ia mulai berbicara, tentang lagu favoritnya, bunga favorit, dan tentang bagaimana ia dapat melakukan dansa. Itu menjadikan karakter Jongin mulai membuka begitu saja, tapi—

Ia tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berbicara—sehingga itu seolah-olah Jongin sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menyentuh ke mata Jongin. "Kecelakaan." Ia mengernyit dan meraih pergelangan Jongin.

"Sekarang kami hanya membutuhkan seseorang tuli dan kita bisa melihat ada kejahatan, tidak mendengar kejahatan, berbicara tidak jahat." itu lelucon yang lumpuh, tetapi Chanyeol meresponnya dengan menampar-nampar lengan Jongin, bergetar tak terkendali. Jongin memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi dia dapat membayangkan betapa sulitnya Chanyeol tertawa, mulut terbuka dan mata melebar, dan _mungkin saja_ akan menjadi keras jika Chanyeol memiliki suara. Jadi, Jongin mulai tertawa untuk Chanyeol, walau suaranya tidak sesuai dengan gelegak Chanyeol yang terlihat dibayangannya.

Dan bagaimana pun semua ini membuat Jongin seolah telah menjadi suara Chanyeol dan Chanyeol telah menjadi mata bagi Jongin.

"Kau pasti terlihat seperti bajingan." Chanyeol merespon bangga dengan memukul Jongin. ia berpikir bahwa ia terlihat cukup baik. meskipun ia percaya bahwa dia bisa melakukannya tanpa kakinya berbentuk busur dan telinganya yang terlalu besar, tapi lain dari itu, cukup bagus.

Ia menyenggol jongin lagi. "Karena hanya seorang bajingan yang akan duduk dengan _flower boy blind_ tiap minggu."

Seperti disayangkan bahwa jongin tidak bisa melihat karena Chanyeol telah belajar untuk berbicara dengan matanya. dan sekarang matanya memberitahu Jongin bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi _buta_. komentar Jongin hanya cara lain baginya untuk mengatakan _aku tidak layak bagi dirimu._ Oh, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai cara wajah jongin berkerut saat ia tersenyum. dia juga suka bagaimana Jongin berubah menjadi seorang anak—manja—kadang-kadang, meskipun dia bertindak seperti anak kecil juga. namun hal favoritnya tentang Jongin sudah pasti suaranya, mengucapkan kata-kata dimana Chanyeol tidak akan bisa mengucapkannya juga, tapi Chanyeol sangat yakin dia dapat mendengarkan Jongin berbicara selamanya.

.

_bunga untuk dijual, bunga untuk dijual._ _  
tulip segar dekat dengan jantung,_ _  
dua bibir datang bersama-sama untuk sebuah awal baru._

_._

Itu sudah lama sejak dimana _agapanthuses_ tidak tersedia, tetapi Jongin memiliki lili air itu hari ini.

"Aku telah mendapatkan_ agapanthuses_ hari ini!" seru Jongin, terdengar agak terlalu bersemangat untuk dapat menyenangkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol telah menunggu terlalu lama untuk ini, sehingga dia meletakan uang di tangan Jongin dan mengambil semua bunga dengan senyum lebar.

Jongin mengantongi uang dan Chanyeol mengatur bunganya sebelum membawa mereka semua dalam pelukan Jongin.

Ekspresi Jongin adalah berawan dan susah dibaca. dua keranjang di dadanya, _untuk Anda._

Chanyeol berdiri, mengantisipasi respon dari jongin dan berharap dia tahu makna di balik bunga. dia mengernyit dan berjalan pergi ketika satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan Jongin adalah mengubur wajahnya dengan bunga-bunga dipelukannya.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak datang sekitar selama tiga minggu dan jongin tahu itu salahnya. ia telah mempersiapkan _agaphantuses_ selama tiga minggu terakhir dan setiap minggu dia berakhir dengan kecewa.

Jongin memiliki sekeranjang _aghapantuses_ tersisa ketika Chanyeol muncul karena ia masih ingin berteman.

"Maaf, aku tidak baik dengan kata. I ... eh ..." jongin mengambil aghapantuses dan memberikan bunga itu pada Chanyeol. "Ya ..." Jongin mengerti tidak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol jadi ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. sedangkan Chanyeol tengan mengambil telepon dan mulai mengetik.

beberapa saat kemudian, jongin terasa sepasang tangan merayap di pinggang dan merasakan pelukan hangat menyambar dari belakang.

Jongin menyeringai, "Hanya karena Anda lebih tinggi dari saya, tidak berarti Anda salah satu yang dominan dalam hubungan ini."

.

_jika Anda mekar, aku akan bersedia untuk menunggumu di sini._ _  
beberapa mendesah tidak dapat mengisi kata-kata yang cocok,_ _  
tidak mampu berbicara, aku hanya yakin kau dapat mengerti sendiri._

_._

**END**

* * *

_A/N: This fic make me cry. i have to share with you guys. _

_Review? thanks!_


End file.
